Conventionally, in-store marketing campaigns indiscriminately provide various marketing information to patrons in a store. Marketing efforts for specific products are often exercised in the vicinity of the specific products to promote sales by informing the patrons with various promotions in which the patrons may be interested, such as special discounts and bundle offers of the specific products.